Guide to Building Pokemon for PAX
I'm now more strict about models going into PAX, so if you're going to build models for PAX, follow these rules: ---- 1. Models must actually LOOK like the Pokemon. i.e., not a couple of blocks, etc. ---- 2. The model must have a reasonable height. If you can size your model to the exact height of a Pokemon with the ratio of 1 feet to 1 stud, that'd be great, but keep in mind these exceptions: If Pokemon exceed 8 feet as their height, downscale them to fit 10 feet/studs. Exceptions are snake-like Pokemon as mentioned below and other Pokemon measured by horizontal length, like Kyogre and Dunsparce. Other Pokemon that are under 2 feet must be scaled to around 3 studs tall. So the limit range to heights is between the range of 3-10 studs tall. Remember to keep heights reasonable though. No giant Squirtles or 3 stud tall Zekroms or anything like that. Note: Some snake-like Pokemon like Arbok or Seviper are at their specified heights only when they are stretched out and measured by length. In this case, you might want to build the Pokemon as if it were stretched out, then pose it later. ---- 3. If you want the Pokemon to have moving limbs, group the parts and specify if it is a leg or an arm. ---- 4. but HIGHLY recommended Create a "skeleton" of the model; add invisible parts to where a joint is at to show where and how it rotates. This would make animating much easier and thus adding Pokemon faster. ---- 5. If using union, only union parts of the same color together. This makes it easier to recolor parts. ---- 6. The model should include eyes, whether it be a decal or actual parts. ---- 7. Effects such as flames and gas(not sparkles though) should be actual parts. ---- NOTE: Take in mind that these models will be rigged and animated, so they must be final or else the whole process is lengthened. I may make some accomodations to your model if I have to. 'Having good references is HIGHLY recommended when building. Most of you build without using some and end up with your own interpretation of the Pokemon. EX: DR's Swadloon, Aarron1's Noivern's wings, etc. ' List of Pokemon models: Generation I: Bulbasaur- deltav DONE Ivysaur- deltav Venusaur Charmander- deltav DONE Charmeleon Charizard Squirtle- deltav Wartortle Blastoise- qazsxc Caterpie- qazsxc DONE Metapod Butterfree Weedle- SRG DONE Kakuna Beedrill- SRG DONE Pidgey Pidgeotto Pidgeot Rattata Raticate Spearow Fearow Ekans- Wolfragon Arbok Pikachu Raichu Sandshrew Sandslash Nidoran♀ Nidorina Nidoqueen Nidoran♂ Nidorino Nidoking Clefairy Clefable Vulpix Ninetales Jigglypuff Wigglytuff Zubat Golbat Oddish- SRG DONE Gloom Vileplume Paras Parasect Venonat Venomoth- SRG Diglett- Saikounu DONE Dugtrio- Saikounu DONE Meowth- Saikounu Persian- Saikounu Psyduck Golduck Mankey Primeape Growlithe Arcanine Poliwag Poliwhirl Poliwrath Abra- deltav DONE Kadabra- deltav DONE Alakazam- deltav DONE Machop Machoke Machamp Bellsprout- Aarron1 DONE Weepinbell- Aarron1 DONE Victreebel- Aarron1 DONE Tentacool- SRG DONE Tentacruel Geodude Graveler Golem- SRG/ShipooI DONE? Ponyta Rapidash Slowpoke Slowbro Magnemite- Saikounu DONE Magneton- Saikounu DONE Farfetch'd Doduo- Saikounu DONE Dodrio- Saikounu DONE Seel- Trentaii DONE Dewgong- Trentaii DONE Grimer Muk Shellder- WillingCoolRoblox23 DONE Cloyster- Trentaii DONE Gastly- Saikounu DONE Haunter- Saikounu DONE Gengar- Saikounu DONE Onix- Wolfragon Drowzee Hypno- ToothyM00se DONE Krabby Kingler Voltorb- SRG DONE Electrode- SRG DONE Exeggcute- Saikounu DONE Exeggutor- deltav Cubone Marowak Hitmonlee- Saikounu DONE Hitmonchan Lickitung Koffing- Aarron1 DONE Weezing- Aarron1 DONE Rhyhorn Rhydon Chansey- deltav Tangela- Saikounu DONE Kangaskhan- deltav Horsea Seadra Goldeen Seaking Staryu- deltav DONE Starmie- deltav DONE Mr. Mime- Saikounu DONE Scyther Jynx Electabuzz Magmar Pinsir Tauros Magikarp- Dragoniron121 DONE Gyarados Lapras Ditto Eevee- qazsxc DONE Vaporeon Jolteon Flareon Porygon Omanyte Omastar Kabuto Kabutops Aerodactyl- zekrom2022 Snorlax Articuno Zapdos Moltres Dratini Dragonair Dragonite Mewtwo Mew- Wolfragon Generation II: Chikorita Bayleef Meganium Cyndaquil- Saikounu Quilava- Saikounu Typhlosion- Saikounu Totodile Croconaw Feraligator Sentret- Aarron1 Furret- Aarron1 DONE Hoothoot- Saikounu DONE Noctowl- Saikounu DONE Ledyba- Aarron1 DONE Ledian- Aarron1 DONE Spinarak- Saikounu DONE Ariados- Saikounu DONE Crobat Chinchou Lanturn Pichu Cleffa Igglybuff Togepi- Saikounu DONE Togetic- Saikounu DONE Natu- Aarron1 DONE Xatu- Aarron1 Mareep Flaaffy Ampharos Bellossom- Aarron1 Marill Azumarill Sudowoodo- Saikounu DONE Politoed Hoppip- Aarron1 DONE Skiploom- Aarron1 DONE Jumpluff- Aarron1 DONE Aipom Sunkern- Wolfragon Sunflora- Wolfragon Yanma Wooper Quagsire Espeon Umbreon Murkrow Slowking Misdreavus Unown A Unown B Unown C Unown D Unown E Unown F Unown G Unown H Unown I Unown J Unown K Unown L Unown M Unown N Unown O Unown P Unown Q Unown R Unown S Unown T Unown U Unown V Unown W Unown X Unown Y Unown Z Unown ? Unown ! Wobbuffet Girafarig Pineco- Zimio2 DONE Forretress- Zimio2 DONE Dunsparce- Zimio2 DONE Gligar Steelix Snubbull Granbull Qwilfish- BuildingDude000 DONE Scizor- deltav Shuckle- Saikounu DONE Heracross- Saikounu DONE Sneasel Teddiursa Ursaring Slugma- deltav DONE Magcargo- deltav DONE Swinub Piloswine Corsola- Saikounu DONE Remoraid- deltav DONE Octillery- SRG Delibird Mantine Skarmory- deltav DONE Houndour Houndoom Kingdra Phanpy Donphan Porygon2- deltav DONE Stantler Smeargle Tyrogue Hitmontop Smoochum Elekid Magby Miltank- Aarron1 Blissey- deltav Raikou Entei Suicune Larvitar Pupitar Tyranitar Lugia- Wolfragon DONE Ho-oh- Wolfragon DONE Celebi- Wolfragon Generation III*: Treecko Grovyle Sceptile Torchic Combusken Blaziken- Saikounu Mudkip- Wolfragon DONE Marshtomp- Wolfragon DONE Swampert- Wolfragon DONE Poochyena Mightyena Zigzagoon Linoone Wurmple- Saikounu DONE Silcoon Beautifly Cascoon Dustox Lotad Lombre Ludicolo Seedot- VegetaBest DONE Nuzleaf- VegetaBest DONE Shiftry- deltav Taillow Swellow Wingull Pelipper Ralts Kirlia Gardevoir Surskit Masquerain Shroomish Breloom Slakoth Vigoroth Slaking Nincada- deltav DONE Ninjask- deltav DONE Shedinja- deltav Whismur- deltav DONE Loudred Exploud Makuhita Hariyama Azurill Nosepass Skitty Delcatty Sableye- deltav DONE Mawile- deltav Aron- Saikounu DONE Lairon- Saikounu DONE Aggron- Saikounu Meditite Medicham Electrike Manectric Plusle Minun Volbeat Illumise Roselia Gulpin Swalot Carvanha Sharpedo Wailmer Wailord Numel Camerupt Torkoal Spoink- Mokuton DONE Grumpig Spinda Trapinch Vibrava Flygon Cacnea Cacturne Swablu- deltav DONE Altaria- deltav Zangoose Seviper Lunatone- deltav DONE Solrock Barboach Whiscash Corphish Crawdaunt Baltoy- deltav DONE Claydol- deltav DONE Lileep Cradily Anorith Armaldo Feebas Milotic Castform Kecleon- Saikounu DONE Shuppet- mike12833/SRG DONE Banette- SRG DONE Duskull Dusclops Tropius Chimecho Absol Wynaut Snorunt Glalie- Saikounu DONE Spheal Sealeo Walrein Clamperl- Aarron1 DONE Huntail- Aarron1 DONE Gorebyss- Aarron1 DONE Relicanth Luvdisc- Saikounu DONE Bagon Shelgon Salamence Beldum Metang Metagross Regirock Regice- SRG DONE Registeel- Saikounu Latias- Wolfragon DONE Latios- Wolfragon DONE Kyogre- Saikounu DONE Groudon- Wolfragon Rayquaza Jirachi- Saikounu DONE Deoxys N- Saikounu DONE Deoxys A- Saikounu DONE Deoxys D- Saikounu DONE Deoxys S- Saikounu DONE Generation IV* Turtwig Grotle Torterra Chimchar Monferno Infernape Piplup- Aarron1 DONE Prinplup- Aarron1 Empoleon- Aarron1 Starly Staravia Staraptor Bidoof Bibarel Kricketot Kricketune Shinx Luxio Luxray Budew Roserade- Saikounu DONE Cranidos Rampardos Shieldon- Dragoniron121 DONE Bastiodon- Dragoniron121 Burmy P- Aarron1 Burmy S- Aarron1 Burmy T- Aarron1 Wormadam P Wormadam S Wormadam T Mothim- Aarron1 Combee- VegetaBest Vespiquen- VegetaBest Pachirisu Buizel- Saikounu DONE Floatzel Cherubi- Aarron1 DONE Cherrim O- Aarron1 DONE Cherrim S- Aarron1 DONE Shellos Gastrodon Ambipom Drifloon Drifblim Buneary- Saikounu DONE Lopunny- Saikounu DONE Mismagius Honchkrow Glameow Purugly Chingling- deltav DONE Stunky Skuntank Bronzor Bronzong Bonsly- Saikounu DONE Mime Jr. Happiny Chatot- Saikounu DONE Spiritomb Gible Gabite Garchomp Munchlax Riolu- Saikounu DONE Lucario Hippopotas Hippowdon Skorupi- deltav DONE Drapion- deltav Croagunk Toxicroak Carnivine- Aarron1 DONE Finneon- Aarron1 DONE Lumineon- Aarron1 Mantyke Snover Abomasnow Weavile- Saikounu Magnezone- Saikounu DONE Lickilicky Rhyperior Tangrowth- Saikounu DONE Electivire Magmortar Togekiss- Saikounu DONE Yanmega Leafeon Glaceon Gliscor Mamoswine Porygon-Z- deltav DONE Gallade Probopass Dusknoir Froslass- Aarron1 DONE Rotom- deltav DONE Rotom Fan Rotom Frost Rotom Heat Rotom Mow Rotom Wash Rotom DS Uxie Mesprit Azelf Dialga- Wolfragon DONE Palkia Heatran Regigigas Giratina A Giratina O Cresselia Phione Manaphy Darkrai- kevincatssing Shaymin L- Zimio2 DONE Shaymin S Arceus- Wolfragon DONE Generation V*: Oshawott Dewott Cottonee Whimsicott Petilil- Saikounu DONE Lilligant- Saikounu DONE Archen Archeops- SRG Zorua- deltav DONE Zoroark- deltav Gothita- VegetaBest DONE Gothorita- VegetaBest Gothitelle- VegetaBest Joltik- deltav DONE Galvantula- deltav DONE Ferroseed- deltav DONE Ferrothorn- deltav DONE Litwick- deltav DONE Lampent- deltav DONE Chandelure- deltav/SRG DONE Axew Fraxure Cubchoo- SRG Karrablast- Wolfragon DONE Escavalier- Wolfragon DONE Shelmet- Saikounu DONE Accelgor- Saikounu DONE Pawniard- deltav Bisharp- deltav Larvesta- deltav DONE Volcarona- deltav Tornadus- deltav Thundurus- deltav Zekrom- Wolfragon DONE Reshiram Landorus- deltav Kyurem Kyurem B Kyurem W Generation VI*: Chespin- SRG Braixen- Saikounu Honedge- Wolfragon DONE Honedge Sheathed- Wolfragon DONE Doublade Aegislash- Wolfragon DONE Aegislash Shield- Wolfragon DONE Dedenne- Saikounu DONE Phantump- VegetaBest DONE Trevenant- VegetaBest Xerneas- Wolfragon DONE Yveltal- Wolfragon DONE Zygarde Cell Zygarde Core Zygarde 10%- Wolfragon DONE Zygarde 50% Zygarde 100% Diancie Hoopa- Wolfragon Hoopa Unbound- Wolfragon DONE Volcanion Pikachu Rockstar Pikachu Belle Pikachu Popstar Pikachu Ph. D Pikachu Libre Generation VII*: Rotom Dex Rowlett Decidueye Litten- Wolfragon DONE Torracat- Wolfragon DONE Incineroar- Wolfragon DONE Popplio- Aarron1 Brionne- Aarron1 Primarina- Aarron1 Rockruff Lycanroc Midday Lycanroc Midnight Komala Pikipek Yungoos Gumshoos Grubbin Charjabug Vikavolt Cutiefly Togedemaru Stufful Bewear Mimikyu- Wolfragon DONE Wimpod Salandit Bounsweet Comfey Mudbray Mudsdale Minior Minior Shields Down Fomantis Lurantis Oricorio Wishiwashi- Shinobin Wishiwashi School- Shinobin Pyukumuku Morelull Passimian Oranguru Sandygast- VegetaBest Palossand- VegetaBest Crabrawler Turtonator Jangmo-o Alolan Rattata Alolan Raticate Alolan Sandshrew Alolan Sandslash Alolan Geodude Alolan Graveler Alolan Golem Alolan Meowth Alolan Persian Alolan Raichu Alolan Marowak Alolan Vulpix Alolan Ninetales Alolan Exeggutor Drampa Bruxish Type: Null Tapu Koko Tapu Lele- insanity666 DONE Solgaleo Lunala Necrozma Ultra Necrozma Magearna- insanity666 Xurkitree- insanity666 DONE Marshadow- Saikounu DONE Mega Evolutions: Venusaur Charizard X Charizard Y Blastoise- qazsxc DONE Beedrill- SRG DONE Pidgeot Alakazam Slowbro- qazsxc DONE Gengar- Saikounu DONE Kangaskhan- deltav DONE Pinsir- qazsxc? Gyarados Aerodactyl- zekrom2022 Mewtwo X Mewtwo Y- Saikounu? Ampharos Scizor- deltav DONE Heracross Houndoom Tyranitar Mega Evolutions*: Sceptile Blaziken Swampert Gardevoir Sableye- deltav DONE Mawile- deltav Aggron- Saikounu Medicham Manectric Altaria Banette- deltav DONE Absol Salamence Metagross Latios Latias Rayquaza Lopunny Garchomp Lucario Abomasnow Audino Diancie PAX Mega Evolutions+: Golem X Golem Y- SRG Dunsparce Kingdra Lunatone- SRG DONE Dusknoir Cofagrigus Design Scrafty- deltav DONE Serperior Golurk Klefki- deltav DONE Primal Reversions: Kyogre- Saikounu DONE Groudon Misc. Substitute Doll Ghost .*- Not a priorority for the time being; lower chance of being added soon . +- Models can be built unless pending design.